Death Without Immortality?
by DragonLadyRelena
Summary: (On Hold) Dusty's secret is out! How many others know and what will some do to find out? Just how many others like her are there in the universe? With enemies closing in, can Dusty get the truth out before it's too late? Third installment of Dusty Saga.
1. Dusty Revealed!

**Disclaimer:** _Why_ do I have to keep typing this? Still writing, duh. Okay. I don't own it, and never will. The original characters, places and storylines don't belong to me. I _do_ own any new characters that happen to pop up, and am only writing about what I enjoy and hope to do justice to the original. That said, once again, on with the story!

**AN:** Special thanks to SparrowHawk25. Your reviews have kept me going and made me laugh when I need it the most! Thanks, sweetie!

* * *

**Planet Arus: Castle of Lions**

As everyone turned to stare at her in shock, a loud rumble of thunder shook the castle. She could tell they were a little surprised by it as the skies had been perfectly clear moments ago, and it reminded her to keep a better grip on her temper. Understandably upset at seeing Nonna and O'Brian together, and not just because they'd kidnapped the little one, she had worked too hard for too long to let it get the better of her. _That_ was a big enough problem in itself, but it was _her_ problem. It wasn't the immediate one, however: Nonna had involved innocent people, revealing Dusty for what she was to the people she had been trying to protect the most.

Despite her intentions, Dusty wasn't able to stay completely away from Arus. First on her list had been returning Brown Lion once it was repaired, but that had fallen through when Coran had died, and things had snowballed from there. One thing had inevitably lead to another and now she stood, fighting to control her emotions before the castle collapsed around them and working as quickly as her brain would allow to come up with a plan to get the child home safe.

Nonna and O'Brian would have to be eliminated: there was no other option now. They would continue to intrude on her life and the lives of those she cared the most about, waiting for their chance to strike. It was dangerous enough when they were just dealing with Ciarrann or even Sarah. When she was either one, her temper was acceptable, as long as she could keep a firm grip on it. Both Nonna and O'Brian had angered the wrong side of her, however, and would have to face the consequences of their actions. Dusty only hoped that the backlash wouldn't hurt the five people in the room with her now.

"What do you want?" Dusty demanded, her tone deadly quiet. Though they were high in orbit over Arus, both Nonna and O'Brian recoiled slightly at the thinly veiled threat in her eyes. Even Keith suppressed a shiver at the ice in her voice. "It had better be good, Nonna, because if _anything_ happens to that little girl, I'll make you wish you'd never been born." Nonna's throat worked as she tried to swallow, belatedly realizing that she had a tiger by the tail, and the other end was waiting for the right moment to rip her apart.

She knew that _nothing_ would stop Dusty from carrying out her promise: no threats of being turned over to Galaxy Garrison would work or even be considered worth a moment's notice. Not even the implication that they would harm the child if she didn't comply would sway her from her chosen path and would, in fact, only bring her more swiftly and far more lethal than she already was. She and O'Brian had a limited amount of time left to live, and it would come to an end much quicker than they expected it because they had chosen to irritate a creature they knew nothing about. Thinking to get her to cooperate, they had kidnapped the child in the hopes of using her as a bargaining chip. Instead, Dusty's absolute devotion to the little one had cost them more than the last chance they had. They would get nothing from her now, only swift retribution and a lingering, painful death.

"I think it's more along the lines of what _you_ want, Dusty," Nonna replied, barely suppressing the quake in her voice. Dusty's eyes narrowed, a predator sensing its prey was weakening. "You want this child, but I'm not inclined to return her just yet."

"Nonna," O'Brian began, but Nonna cut him off with an upraised hand.

"Are you trying to strike some kind of deal?" Dusty asked, one eyebrow lifting, the look on her face anything but afraid of the repercussions. "I hold all the cards, Nonna."

"Not as many as you think, Dusty," Nonna told her, obviously hoping to see Dusty retract her claws in surprise or confusion, but if anything, Dusty's expression became more intent. Lance half expected to see a lashing tail behind her, the image of a panther stalking its prey was so strong in his mind. Suddenly, Dusty laughed, the sound harsh and full of scorn.

"Want to bet?" she wondered, straightening her back from the post she'd been leaning against. "If you've learned nothing from those calls of yours, you'll know that I'm no one to be trifled with. I have more power than you would believe, and I would use each and every one of them against you if you harm so much as one hair on that child's head." She glanced at O'Brian. "You should listen to him, and take the child back. While he's only had a small sample of what I can do, and what I am, you'll get a much more _personal_ demonstration if she's not taken home by tomorrow morning."

"And if I don't?" Nonna shot back, more out of fear than out of anger, but Dusty took up the challenge just the same. She first reached out with her mind, connecting with the child, reassuring her that everything would be all right and to not be afraid of what was going on or about to happen.

_I'm just going to scare the mean people a little, sweetie,_ she told her gently, making sure to keep her roiling emotions as locked down as possible for the moment. _You're going to take a little nap now, and you'll wake up when I call you._ The little girl went limp in O'Brian's grip, deeply asleep. There was no need to scare her with how strong her powers were, or her emotions. "You might want to hang on, Nonna," she said calmly, relaxing against the post again. "It's going to be a bumpy ride." She reached out and "grabbed" Nonna's ship, giving it a violent shake. Pidge was uncomfortably reminded of watching a cat play with a mouse before eating it, and suppressed a wince. Next, Dusty sent the ship spinning in place, keeping it going around in an easy to maintain pace, despite the distance and Nonna's attempts to regain control of her ship.

"I can keep this up all day, Nonna," Dusty remarked conversationally, watching O'Brian's face turn decidedly green, "but I don't think O'Brian's stomach will hold out much longer."

"Knock it off, Dusty!"

"Take the girl home, now, or I will spend the rest of your lives hunting you down. They won't be long if she's not back by morning. I will be expecting a call from Warren, who runs the orphanage you took her from, when she's safely back in his hands. I trust I'm understood? Answer quickly, Nonna, or you'll have a real mess on your hands."

"All right!" she shouted, holding on for all she was worth. "I'll take her back!"

"You'd better." Dusty let go of her ship, and it quickly began spinning in the other direction due to Nonna's attempts to right her ship. Sighing, Dusty reached out again and stopped it before Nonna could get her hands to the controls. The sound of retching off camera made Dusty smile a little, but it wasn't a pleasant smile. "I suggest you get moving, Nonna. You don't have much time."

"You haven't heard the last of me, Dusty," Nonna growled, setting the controls for the planet they'd just come from.

"Oh, I'm fairly sure I haven't, Nonna, but unfortunately, you've got bigger problems than worrying about how to get even. You've got to worry about how you plan to escape my notice in a ship like that. It's fairly unique, and was rather stupid of you to fly it here, letting me know exactly who's operating that pirate gang that has made life for myself and the other mechanics at the Waystation so interesting." Dusty glanced at her watch. "You have just under five hours, Nonna. Get moving . . .now." She let go of the ship once more, and it was out of the system and communications were cut off before the others could blink in surprise.

"What have you done, Dusty?" Allura demanded, not sure which point to attack first. "You've just doomed the child-"

"I've done nothing of the kind, Allura," Dusty answered tersely, still struggling to maintain her temper. "I've ensured her safety."

"How?" Hunk shot out, not liking the situation any more than Allura did. "By leaving her with people who threatened to kill her if you didn't cooperate?"

"I made Nonna afraid enough of me to send her scurrying to do as I said with her tail between her legs, thinking of nothing more than doing exactly what I told her to." The castle shuddered with the next boom of thunder from the skies. "I'm having enough trouble controlling my temper right now, so unless you want a massive hurricane on your hands, you'll give me a few moments to collect myself." She looked at Keith and let him see the lightning in her eyes. "What Zarcon has done is _nothing_ compared to what will happen if I can't calm down."

"Back off, guys," he said quietly, gesturing for the others to quiet down and ease back from her. "It won't do anyone any good if the castle comes down around our ears." He could see more than Dusty's fight to control her temper. She was understandably upset that Nonna had kidnapped a child she obviously cared for, but she was also angry that she had given Dusty away in front of them. They had thought her dead and grieved for her. Not knowing that Sarah was Dusty, they had gone to Constanta, hoping to find out who had stolen Brown Lion and gotten it out of the castle without setting off the alarms. Finding out she had been in hiding, especially like this, wasn't the best situation they could hope for.

He threw a glance at his second-in-command, and knew that despite his bravado, Lance had grieved more than any of them. Somehow, though they had spent almost no time together, there was some indefinable click between them. When they'd lost Dusty, he had kept a close eye on Lance for a time, not sure what he would do if left alone for too long. Despite his protestations that he was all right, Keith and Allura had gotten him involved in all kinds of projects to help keep his mind occupied, but somehow, he still found time to wonder if he'd been just a little quicker that Dusty would have made it.

They knew now that none of it had been necessary, but it didn't make them any less worried about what Dusty truly was and what she could do. The weather was only one indication of her temper, and as she had said, if she didn't find a way to calm down, and quickly, she could very easily destroy the castle. Lance stepped forward, and though both Keith and Allura reached out to stop him, he evaded them and stood in front of Dusty. "You need to settle down," he said, his voice somehow calm. Despite what he had to be feeling, he was able to put it aside for the moment so he could help Dusty.

"I'm trying, Lance," Dusty admitted, shoving a hand through her hair. It shifted from one color to another, another sign of her agitation. Her eyes constantly shifted in color, too, the shade barely settling before another took its place. "It's not easy."

"I know," he replied, not looking away from the clouds of emotions in her eyes. Moving slowly, giving her plenty of time to stop him, he took her hand and put it on his chest above his heart. _Feel that, Dusty? Let it guide you._

_I could stop your heart with a thought, Lance,_ she told him, wanting to keep him from that side of herself, but knowing it would be wrong of her to do so now. She'd kept her most important secret and it had nearly cost her everything. They were giving her the benefit of the doubt and she'd be stupid to throw it away.

_You stopped it when you stepped out of your Lion,_ he answered, being just as honest as she was. _I've never felt this way about any one, Dusty, and I hope I never do again. This has been one of the most painful experiences of my life._ Dusty wanted to look away from the raw emotion she found there, but she couldn't. He held her captive the way no one ever had before, or was likely to again. She could have been angry with him for that, but she couldn't find it in her to work up the energy for it. He was somehow calming the storm, both inside her and outside the castle, and she could feel the energy slowly dissipate until she could once again think rationally.

_Thank you, Lance._ She took a breath and slowly let it out, feeling the last of her tension leave with it. "I don't know how you did that," she said quietly, letting him see the appreciation and approval in her eyes, "but thank you. It would have taken longer and been a little more . . . painful, if you hadn't helped."

"Painful?" Keith asked, drawing her gaze and attention. "How?"

"Think of the worst headache you've ever had," she explained, pushing both hands through her hair, now back to it's original black, "the kind where every noise slices through your head, and multiply it by a few hundred." She sighed, the emotions in her eyes too complex to name. "I've seen other psychics go into seizures and even fall into comas from the power of the emotions of those around them." Waving that aside for the moment, she took another deep breath and let it out. "You might as well ask your questions. I know you have a lot, probably more than you think you do, and won't rest until you have the answers you need."

**

* * *

To Be Continued . . . **


	2. The Truth Comes Out

**Disclaimer:** As with all my other chapters, I find myself annoyed that I have type this out . . . again. Dang it. Anyway, I don't own Voltron, the characters, or the storyline. I've grown used to it. The only characters I own are any that aren't in the original and I guard them fiercely. That said, once more, let's get back to the story.

**AN:** Whew! It's been a while since I updated, and I'm truly sorry about that. To my faithful fans, thanks for sticking with me and helping me get this story out. For new fans, reading and reviewing are important to me. It's not just the nice boost that says someone's reading my stuff, but taking the time to appreciate it and tell me where they'd like to see the story go. The boost is just a side benefit, really. Let's get back to the story, shall we?

* * *

**Planet Arus: Castle of Lions**

"How old _are_ you?" Allura asked, the first to speak into the tense silence that followed Dusty's announcement.

"3,437," she answered easily, "give or take a year or so. I was born in Egypt, around 1350 B.C."

"You don't look to be more than twenty five," Hunk interjected, his face expressing his shock at the truth of her age.

"Why, thank you, Hunk," Dusty replied with a delighted smile, "but I think it's a side effect of the whole immortality thing."

"You mean you haven't aged in over 3,000 years?"

"Not physically, anyway," she said to Lance, rubbing the back of her neck. Though she'd thought about these questions over the years, she'd never actually had to put them to words. "I've been through some pretty interesting things, and not all of them the kind of thing I want to remember. I was seriously worried for the human race at a few points, but most of the time, cooler heads prevailed and kept the more hot-headed folks from blowing up the Earth."

"Why didn't you tell us before?" Pidge asked, the hurt radiating off him like heat from a fire.

"I couldn't, Pidge," she answered, her tone almost casual, but her eyes pleading for understanding. "I didn't know what you would do with the knowledge of what I am, and I couldn't risk becoming an experiment. Some of what I've been through has been people trying to find ways to live forever, and I can tell you, after a few centuries, the novelty wears unbelievably thin." She laughed humorlessly. "Try to imagine that you'll never age another day, never grow another inch, but everyone around you, people you consider friends and family grow up, have children and families, then grow old and die. You watch as their children, their grandchildren, even their great-grandchildren wither like fruit left too long on the vine." She shook her head. "I couldn't bear it anymore, so I left Earth for the least populated place I could find.

"Unfortunately, Zarcon found it not long after I did," she went on, looking at each of them in turn, "and you know the rest. Well, most of it."

"How is this possible?" Allura wanted to know, her eyes narrowed in concentration as she struggled to grasp the implications of what had happened.

"Your guess is as good as mine, Allura," she replied, shrugging one shoulder. "I don't know how it works. All I know is that I've 'died' countless times since my first original death, and haven't remained dead for more than a few minutes at the least and four days at most."

"Are there more of you?" Keith asked quietly, his arms crossed over his chest, but Dusty could tell he was ready for anything. He'd moved slightly, barely shifting his weight from one foot to another, but the move had placed him in front of Allura, shielding her from a physical attack. Dusty could have told him such a move was unnecessary, but he wouldn't have believed her. She wasn't sure she would have believed her, either. When he looked at her, she saw he was watching her closely for any signs that an attack on her part was imminent, and was as ready as he could be for it. It was part of the reason she'd always liked and respected him.

"Not that I'm aware of," she answered honestly, "and I'm fairly sure I would have found one or two in my time. I don't discount the possibility, but it's a remote one." Silence fell for a few moments, and though she didn't mean to, Dusty could feel the disbelief that radiated from the others. With a silent sigh, she gave a quick flick of her wrist and a small dagger appeared in her hand.

Keith's blaster cleared its holster, but he held his fire when Dusty held up her other hand. "I'm not going to attack anyone, Keith," she told him evenly, her face just as expressionless as her tone. "However, feel free to keep the blaster on me and fire if I take even one step toward you." He kept it aimed directly at her heart, even though he wasn't sure he'd even need it. The draw had been instinctive, his hand moving without conscious thought when he'd seen the knife appear in her hand. From what he could tell, it was a throwing dagger, perfectly balanced and deadly sharp. "Watch."

Taking a better grip on the dagger in her right hand, she drew the blade across her palm, cutting deeply into the flesh. She knew she'd severed nerves and tendons when her whole hand went numb, but she didn't care. It would heal without a scar in a minute or two anyway. Blood dripped down her palm, collected briefly on her wrist before slowly dripping onto the floor. "Wait," she said when Lance went to step forward to wrap a handkerchief around her hand. "Just watch." Slowly, the cut began to heal, and she winced as the feeling rushed back into her hand. It started at the tips of her fingers, a tingling and burning like she'd slept on it, before it spread all the way to her wrist. A moment later, the pins and needles vanished and she flexed her fingers to ease the stiffness that inevitably followed.

The only evidence of the wound was the blood both on her wrist and on the floor. Nothing else remained of it, not even a faint line where it should have been. "More serious injuries take longer to heal, but smaller ones can take even less time." She pricked the end of one finger with the knife and as a bead of blood welled up, she wiped it away and there was no wound to account for the blood.

"Are you all right?" She smiled inwardly at Lance's question. She'd expected it of Allura, maybe even Pidge or Hunk, but it was nice to be surprised from time to time. It didn't happen often enough to suit her.

"I'm fine, Lance," she said with a small smile as she tucked the knife back into its holster on her forearm, "and will continue to be so for a very long time." She sighed again. "Usually, to keep from being caught, I move on every few years or so, before people realize that I don't age, or I die. I meant to do that this time, but something kept drawing me back here. First Brown Lion, which is fixed incidentally, and then this business with Nonna."

"So what now?" Hunk asked, scratching the back of his head. "We know who and what you are. How can you be sure we won't tell everyone?"

"First of all, who would believe you?" Dusty asked in reply, one eyebrow lifting. "Even if you told anyone, unless the news reached the right ears, everyone would think you'd all gone round the bend. Secondly, it's a nice little thing called trust. I know you guys don't fully trust what I've said, or what my motives seem to be. That doesn't really matter to me. I trust you, all of you, to keep my secret exactly that: a secret."

"Nonna knows," Keith felt obliged to point out. Dusty shrugged negligently at that.

"People already think she's off her rocker," she said, her tone as off-hand as her shrug had been, "and with a few whispers in the right places, she'll be completely cut off from all support. It wouldn't take much, really. That aside, she won't tell anyone."

"Because she's afraid of you?"

"Exactly. She's already forfeited her life by kidnapping that little girl. How much faster will I come after her if she starts telling things like that to anyone who'd listen?"

"If, as you said, the news reaches the right places-"

"Most of those right places are more afraid of me than she is," Dusty interrupted with a feral smile. "Apparently, I've been running around scaring people for most of my life, usually without meaning to, but it's a useful talent nonetheless. Unfortunately, some of those right places would relish a chance to get some of their own back, and won't stop to consider just what having that information would entail."

"Has anyone else ever found out before?" Hunk asked, moving to lean against the command chair as if everything he was hearing was making him dizzy.

"Some have nibbled around the edges of it, but no one's ever found out quite this way before," she admitted, taking a hair tie out of her pocket and quickly braiding her hair. "You'd be the first ones, and the ones I've been the most honest with since it happened."

"It's a lot to take in, Dusty," Keith said simply, his voice giving her a clue to his confusion over the whole situation.

"I understand that, better than you could probably know, Keith. I wanted to tell you, I just didn't know how to say it, or even what to say. Who would believe it? As it is, it sounds like something out of a fairy tale." Tossing the completed braid over her shoulder, she looked each of them in the eye. "I'll also understand, completely, if you ask me to leave and never want to see me again. I would leave, without argument or hurt feelings, if that's what you want."

"Where would you go?" Pidge asked, concern for her in his eyes. It did her heart good, and was a soothing balm to her ego, but she knew that if they asked her to leave, she'd have to keep her word and leave without even a token protest. If her feelings got hurt, that was her problem, not theirs.

"That wouldn't be up to you, or really any of your business, would it?"

"Good point." Everyone looked at Allura, who started at seeing that all of them had their attention fixed on her.

"Why me?" she demanded, reading the looks in their eyes. "I'm not the only one who has to make this decision!"

"You rule here, Princess," Keith pointed out with enviable calm, "not us. We can only give advice, not make the decision for you."

"That doesn't seem fair."

"Life rarely is, Allura," Dusty told her with a cynical smile, "trust me on that one. However, I'm not asking you to make this decision lightly or quickly. I know you're going to need time to make up your mind, so take all you need. I won't leave until I know your answer." Allura swore under her breath, earning surprised and reproving glances from the guys, but an approving one from Dusty. "Well put."

"Dusty-" Lance started, but she held up a hand to stop him.

"This isn't my home, Lance," she said quietly, a wish burning in her heart and head that it could be, "and if I'm not welcome because of what I am and can do, I'd rather know now. Why should all of you have someone that you can't fully trust and don't understand around when so many other enemies lurk in the shadows? It's not my safety or feelings I'm thinking about. It's the safety of the people outside the castle walls and in this room that I'm most concerned with. My immortality isn't something I've ever discussed before, and wouldn't have if it weren't for Nonna, at least not the way I did. It's part of the reason I left, then disguised myself in the first place."

"I understand that, Dusty."

"Do you? Do you really?" Her eyes flashed, but thankfully, this time, there was no answering rumble from outside. "I can do things you can't conceive of, and more even I'm not aware of. I refuse to test my temper having this discussion just now. Things are going to be bad enough when I face Nonna and O'Brian again. If you'll all excuse me?" With barely even a glance, she stormed out of the control room, giving the impression that if she could have slammed the massive door behind her, she would have. Lance turned as if to follow her, but Keith's hand on his arm stopped him.

"Let her be for now, Lance," he advised softly when he rounded on him. "She's not as unfeeling or remote as she sounded."

"She cares," Allura agreed, shoving both hands through her hair, "a great deal more than she lets on. That little girl is hers, even if they're not blood related. Nonna made a colossal mistake in kidnapping her and Dusty won't let her get away with it. Despite what she said, I know that if we asked her to leave, she would do so. While she'd never hate or resent us for making that decision, she would be hurt by our rejection of her, not just of what she is, but who she is."

"Why do you say that?" Pidge asked, tilting his head to one side, confused but wanting to understand. Sarah had been a comfort to them all when they'd needed one, and finding out that Sarah and Dusty were one and the same was, on the surface, confusing, but Pidge was determined to work through it for her sake. From his point of view, she had been alone for too long, and might not know how to act with people who only wanted to understand her. She'd kept her secret for so long that it had become second-nature not to reveal much of who she was, if anything at all. If what she said was true, they were who she'd spoken to about it, and needed time to get her own emotions under control before dealing with theirs.

"It was in her eyes," Keith said, obviously having picked up on her true feelings as Allura had, "just for a moment, but it was there. She'd be hurt, and deeply, by that. Unfortunately, she was right. If we can't trust her, she'd be nothing but a distraction when Zarcon attacks again, and we'd never be completely focused in battle if we left her here to keep an eye on things." He sighed, wanting as badly as the others to understand, to overcome his first reaction and take her up on her offer. They didn't know what she could do, and she'd admitted to them that even she didn't know the full extent of her abilities. What if, completely unintentionally, she hurt them or someone else? If she stayed, they'd all have to face the reactions and inevitable fall out that would occur. Keith didn't believe that it would happen, for she had too much control, but it hadn't seemed so just a few minutes ago. Things had rapidly gotten out of hand, and though she'd managed to get a tighter grip on her temper, it had appeared tenuous at best when they'd been asking her questions. "We're in a difficult position, and she knows it. She's giving us an out if we feel we need it."

"But can we really use it, Keith?" Hunk wondered, crossing his arms over his massive chest and not looking at the others. Even with their arguments and more swirling through his head, he remembered how Dusty, who'd returned to them as Sarah, had been with them all after Coran's death. She'd found ways, big and small, to lighten the burden they all carried, even if it was a teasing remark to make someone smile. "Despite everything that's happened, she's been as straightforward as she could be under the circumstances, and has done nothing but helping us get our feet back under us. If you and Allura are right, how can we send her away to be alone again?"

"We're not, Hunk," Allura said, sharing a long look with Keith. He nodded his agreement, but she could tell he still had reservations about letting Dusty back into their lives. "Trust, real trust, is earned, and she knows she has quite a way to go before we completely trust her. It's part of why she said what she did. She can stay as long as she likes, and will be treated with respect by us and those who live here." A hint of steel crept into her voice, and her chin rose, making her look like the queen she would one day be. All four men straightened unconsciously to attention at the change in her attitude, but relaxed as she did. "All that aside, she might need our help, though I can't quite see how just yet, to get that little girl back."

_Well said, Allura,_ Keith whispered in her mind alone, sharing one of his rare smiles of approval. _We should tell her._

_Let Lance do it,_ she suggested, shaking her head a little. _He needs it, and I suspect Dusty does, too. Did you see the sparks they struck off each other? I thought they'd set the castle on fire._

_Hard to miss, really,_ he answered, chuckling a little. _All right, then, but I have to wonder if the sparks will set them both on fire with the same thing or if one of them will jam their foot in their mouth._

_They'll work it out, Keith,_ she replied with a smile. _It's between them, and we're not going to interfere._

_If you say so, Allura_. Keith turned to Lance and told him he could tell Dusty of their decision. Surprised, Lance looked at Allura, who nodded her approval. As he left the control room, he raised an eyebrow at Allura. _Should we alert Doctor Gorma that he might have a new patient soon?_ She laughed at him, knowing, if anything, Dusty could handle him.

* * *

**To Be Continued . . .**


	3. Loss Of A Friend

**Disclaimer: **No, I don't own it, and never will, unless I become fabulously wealthy and can buy the rights. I doubt it'll happen, but one can always hope. With that over once again, let's get back to the story.

**AN:** I'm so very sorry for how long it's taken me to update. It's been a long, greuling year, and there are some interesting developments in my personal life. Unfortunately, those developments have interfered with my writing. I'm hoping to correct that in the near future, but we'll have to see, won't we?

* * *

**Planet Arus: Castle of Lions**

Lance found her in her room, calmly packing what few belongings she'd brought with her. The room was clean, giving the impression that Nanny and the maids had been through, but he knew that wasn't the case. She'd erased every trace of her presence in the room, even the psychic ones, so she couldn't be traced back to them. If her trail led anywhere, it would be away from there. "You don't have to go, Dusty," he told her, watching her pack a small picture frame into her duffel bag. It was buried before he could get a look at what the picture was.

"Yes, I do, but not for the reason you think, Lance," she replied, looking up at him after she stowed her laptop. "A friend contacted me a few minutes ago. I have to go."

"Where?" he asked, surprised to see tears in her eyes. In all the time he'd known her, she'd only cried once, and that had been heart-wrenching enough. These tears, however, she refused to let fall for the moment.

"Zalaria," she said, taking a deep breath to get her emotions under control again. "An old friend of mine lives there, and she's been asking for me. I need to be there." The way she said it left little doubt why she going: her friend was dying and wanted to see her one last time. They must have been close for many years if she was heading out without waiting for Nonna's call.

"I thought Zalaria was closed to humans," he answered, frowning a little. Zalaria was in the Forbidden Territories, and rumored to be walked by beasts that could rip a man apart in a matter of moments.

"To most humans, Lance," she argued, shaking her head a little as she swung the duffel over her shoulder. "I made a few useful contacts there over the years, and this friend was instrumental in most of the deals I made."

"What about Nonna? Shouldn't you wait for her?"

"Every minute counts, Lance. Warren will call me when Nonna arrives. He knows how to reach me."

"You can't go alone." He followed her out of the room and through the halls, wanting to go along but unsure of how to ask without offending her.

"Zalarians don't really trust outsiders, Lance," she told him evenly, knowing he wanted to come. She wanted him to, which was a surprise to her, but she felt she could get used to being surprised by him. "I don't know what kind of welcome we can expect."

"You mean it might be dangerous for you to be there?"

"It's dangerous most places I go," she replied, laughing dryly, "but it won't be dangerous for _me_ to be there."

"For me, then?"

"Yes," she said honestly, "and I might not be able to protect you."

"I can handle myself."

"I'm sure you could, in most situations, but I'm not sure about this one." She heaved a sigh and looked up as they reached her ship. It sat, waiting to take her anywhere she wished to go. She'd designed it, helped build it, and had added a few things that weren't strictly legal, but would get her through just about anything. She glanced at Lance out of the corner of her eye, and saw he was waiting, too, ready to turn back if she said so. He'd argue, but she expected that. "However, if you're with me, perhaps that will be protection enough. Though I haven't been there in years, I don't think things have changed that much."

"What are you saying, Dusty?"

"I'm saying, that if you do what I tell you, when I tell you to do it," she said, turning to face him, her eyes deadly serious, "no matter how strange it sounds, you should be all right. The fact that you're with me should be enough to protect you. In case it isn't, you'll have to bury the white knight in you and let me handle any problems that might come up."

"I guess I could do that," he replied after a few moments to think it over. "Are you sure about this, Dusty?"

"As sure as I can be," she said with a nod. "Hurry, though. From the sound of the message, there isn't much time left."

"Give me five minutes, Dusty," he promised, and took off running to make it back in time. She boarded her ship and started the take-off sequence, wanting to be ready the moment he was aboard. As promised, five minutes later, he was pounding up the entrance ramp, a duffel slung over his shoulder. "Go!" She brought the ramp up and took off, barely waiting for the hatch to close before she punched through the atmosphere and into space.

"You cut it a little close," she told him when he joined her in the cockpit. "I almost left without you."

"Sorry about that. I had to stop and tell Keith where we're going." He dropped into the copilot's seat and tried to control his breathing, ragged from the trip to his room and back to her ship. "He's not happy about it, but he's agreed that we should be safe enough for now from Zarcon. We just need to come back as quickly as we can."

"I don't see any problem with that," she agreed, setting course for Zalaria, hidden deep in the Forbidden Territories. The journey would take what was left of the night and most of the next day, and they both prayed they wouldn't arrive too late. While they sped toward their destination, he'd asked if there was anything he should know about Zalaria and its inhabitants. "Plenty," she replied, and proceeded to tell him what he'd need to know. _It'll fill the time until we get there,_ she mused to herself as she instructed him, _and will probably help keep him out of trouble._

* * *

**Forbidden Territories: Planet Zalaria**

Though it was cloudy, and rumbles of thunder in the distance warned of rain, Dusty set the ship down in the clearing with barely a bump. The trees towered over them, the shortest standing well over one hundred feet, and swayed gently in the wind. As she and Lance descended the ramp, an odd creature walked toward them. If Lance hadn't been warned that Zalarians blended with the vegetation, he would have thought that the being approaching had simply appeared out of thin air.

His fur was a mixture of brown, red, green and black, blending in with the vegetation behind him. Four thick, bear-like claws tipped the short fingers of his hands and feet, more suited for digging or tearing the bark off trees than flesh. His tail was long and thick, stretching behind him for balance when he stopped to bow to Dusty. He had large silver eyes set over a short, wide nose, making Lance think of an enormous Meerkat with a cat's tail. With a swift warning glance at him, Dusty returned the bow, her hands held out to her sides to show she had nothing in them. "H'chu apenkee, Odiphus," she said as she straightened. Odiphus straightened slightly from his own bow, staying low to rub his cheek against hers in a friendly greeting. "It's been too long, my friend."

"That it has, Dusty," he replied, his voice oddly melodic for so large a creature. "We have missed you around here." His eyes rested on Lance as he straightened to his full height, easily topping seven feet. "Who have you brought with you?"

"This is Lance, Odiphus," she told him, gesturing for Lance to come forward. "He's a friend of mine."

"This is . . . most unusual, Dusty," he said as he lowered to his haunches. "We were not expecting another."

"Have things gotten that bad in your den?" she asked quietly, wanting to know what they'd face if they went forward. If absolutely necessary, she could ask Lance to wait on the ship for her, but she wasn't sure he'd stay there. "I know the Queen Mother is ill, but what of Annissya?"

"She is untried," Odiphus confessed, scratching at one ear a little. "Though the others respect her position, she is new to it, and is unused to dealing with matters such as these."

"If I may be allowed to speak?" Lance broke in, keeping his hands out to his sides and open. Odiphus looked at him again, his silver eyes seeming to see into his soul, and nodded. "I know I'm new to all of you, but if Dusty trusted me to come with her, why do you insult her by insinuating that I'm not trustworthy?"

"It is not Dusty or her honor we question, Lance," Odiphus told him, leaning down to look him right in the eyes, "but your own. Can we trust you not to reveal anything you see or do here to others? Our very existence depends on your answer, and if you cannot, in good faith, keep our secret, then you will not be allowed to remain here."

"Think carefully before you answer, Lance," Dusty warned, not sure what would happen if he didn't give Odiphus the answer he was looking for. This had never happened before, and she wasn't sure of the protocol in the situation.

"I will keep what I see and do here a treasured secret," Lance answered, bowing lower than either Dusty or Odiphus had when they'd greeted each other, exactly as Dusty had taught him. "Have no fear of outsiders learning of your existence here from me. I would consider remaining here an honor, one I won't soon forget."

"Well done," Odiphus said, returning his bow. Amusement lit his eyes as he looked back at Dusty. "I see you have been teaching him our ways."

"It seemed the wisest course to take, my friend," she replied, shrugging his compliment off modestly. "I didn't know what I'd find when I arrived, so I thought to teach him a little of your ways just in case." _You did well,_ she told Lance, giving him an approving smile. _What you said was exactly right._

_What I said is how I truly feel about being here, Dusty,_ he replied honestly, surprised by Odiphus' acceptance. _It's an honor. Thank you for allowing me to join you._

_I often wonder if I _allow_ you to do anything,_ she laughed, but feeling a warm glow at his gratitude. She sobered quickly, though, as they followed Odiphus through the trees to the hidden entrance to his den. _Things will get tricky from here on, Lance. Stay close and do what I tell you to do. We might have impressed Odiphus, but others won't be so easily swayed._

_I understand, Dusty,_ he said, taking a deep, preparatory breath. _Here we go._ Without quite knowing how it'd happened, he found himself underground, following Dusty and Odiphus through a twisting maze of tunnels, lit with a diffuse red light from lamps set into the walls. An earthy yet spicy aroma permeated the air down there, not quite hidden by the smell of freshly turned earth. Though no den had what could be termed a door, there was still privacy for those inside: each chamber was split into two sections, with no one section leading straight back into the other. It allowed for privacy but provided a sense of unity that Zalarians needed.

Dusty had told him little about them, not knowing much herself, but what she'd said was that they relied on each other for survival and protection from predators. Each Zalarian was expected to do their share of work, whether it was digging new tunnels, foraging for food or keeping a sharp eye out for Krawlers. Something like the hyenas of Earth, Krawlers would attack the young, old or any Zalarian unwary enough to wander away from the main group. Their bite, while not immediately fatal, would often lead to infection and later death. Even one Krawler, separated from the pack, could bring down a Zalarian, despite the difference in size, if it could manage to bite it.

They passed other Zalarians on their way through the tunnels, and while some were openly suspicious of Lance, not one dared to contest his presence beside Dusty and Odiphus. He had the feeling that it would change later, and made a mental note to ask Dusty for a more in-depth lesson of Zalarian etiquette. "The Queen Mother awaits you, Dusty," Odiphus said, stopping outside a chamber that seemed like all the others to Lance. "Annissya has not left her side since we called you."

"Thank you, Odiphus," she replied, briefly putting a hand to his side as she passed. She disappeared into the chamber and was soon lost from sight from the tunnel. Lance started to follow, but Odiphus restrained him with a gentle paw on his shoulder.

"I understand your need to be with her at this time, Lance," he said quietly, not wanting the occupants of the chamber to hear him, "but this time is for Dusty and the Queen Mother. They have been apart for many years and must try to catch up before she fades away."

"I know that, Odiphus," Lance answered respectfully, "but I don't like the idea of waiting in the hallway. Too many might become interested in what's being said inside, and forget to be polite about listening in."

"You have a point," Odiphus replied, running a paw down his cheek. "If you were to wait in the outer chamber, and do nothing to draw attention to yourself, you should be safe enough. If not, call for Sarrassi. He's Annissya's protector, and will aid you."

"Thank you, Odiphus," Lance said, bowing respectfully before entering the chamber. It was surprisingly warmer than he'd expected, and there was a mound of what looked like leaves and moss off to one side. He settled on it, discovering it was as comfortable as his bed on Arus. Closing his eyes, he waited for Dusty to return, and wound up falling asleep.

* * *

Dusty approached the Queen Mother's side, expecting the worst. Her fur, once a full range of colors, was now almost entirely silver, giving testament to her age. Unlike most Zalarians, she had lived to be almost 500 years old. Rising to the position of Queen Mother at an early age, she'd seen her people through many crises, and possessed a way of seeing to the heart of any problem, letting nothing get in the way of the truth. Always admiring her for it, Dusty had counted Cassidy as one of her closest friends.

At Cassidy's side, Annissya looked up from her vigil, surprise bringing her rounded ears forward and sent her nose to twitching. "H'chu apenkee, myo pateesa," Annissya said, her voice sharper than she'd probably intended. "Kee chai chai cun kuta?" _Greetings, my friend. What are you doing here?_

"Ees wata che uba," Dusty replied, placing both hands over her heart as she bowed low in a gesture of extreme grief and sympathy. _I'm here for you._

"Annissya, koose cheekta nei," the Queen Mother, Cassidy, chided. "Chowbaso, Dusty. Coona tee-tock malia?" _Bring her to me. Welcome, Dusty. What took you so long?_

"I am sorry about that," Dusty replied, sinking down to sit beside her. "I would've been here sooner but there was something I had to take care of."

"I understand." Cassidy sighed heavily. "My friend, it's good to see you again. It's been a long time."

"Too long," she agreed as Annissya settled on her other side. "Is there anything I can do for you?"

"Nobata, not this time," Cassidy replied, with a weak chuckle. "Just being here is enough." They spoke for some time, catching up on what had changed and what stayed the same: births and deaths, who had mated whom and who was still alone. Annissya grew uncomfortable at the last, not wanting to be reminded of the fact that she'd yet to choose a mate. Long past the age where she would have done so, Annissya said she was waiting for the right one, but was proving exceedingly fussy about making her choice.

"I've missed you," Annissya said during a pause while her mother took a moment to regain her strength, resting her head in Dusty's lap. "I'm glad you came."

"Me, too." Dusty leaned against Cassidy's side, stroking her ears and scratching gently. "How long as she been like this?"

"About a week. She told me she was waiting for you to come."

"I _am_ here, you know," Cassidy said, wheezing slightly. "Quit talking about me like I am dead already."

"I apologize, Mother." Annissya moved closer, inadvertently trapping Dusty between them, but Dusty didn't mind. She knew Annissya was worried about her mother, so she just shifted so she wasn't so uncomfortable.

"Are you prepared for the responsibilities of Queen Mother?" Cassidy asked, her eyes closing as if she couldn't find the strength to keep them open any longer.

"Nobata, I – I do not think so," Annissya replied, her whole body trembling a little.

"Good answer," her mother said, "because if you said you were, I would know it was a lie and you are not ready. Coro way nim-nee ash Kna Naa?" _Can you take me to the Spirit Tree?_

"Yun yum dib ok chuu-ock kla thek," Dusty answered, shaking her head. _It is very far away from here._

"The end is near," Annissya said quietly.

"I know," Dusty answered. "Her heart's slowing down."

"I am sorry I snapped at you earlier. It was not called-"

"It's all right. I understand."

"Coatee-cha tee yub nub," Cassidy said, her voice barely above a whisper.

"Allayloo ta nuv," Annissya replied, closing her eyes against the pain of her heart breaking inside her chest.

"Coatee-cha tu paamuk," Dusty added, one hand on Cassidy's shoulder, the other on Annissya's. Cassidy sighed once more then was still.

"Yeha. Treek zeeg yeha, Shodu," Dusty and Annissya finished together, leaning on each other for emotional support.

_Celebrate the freedom;_

_Celebrate the love;_

_Celebrate the power;_

_Good-bye. Go in peace, Mother._

Neither moved for a long while, too weighted by grief to do what they must. Tears ran unnoticed down Dusty's face, and Annissya keened softly, the sound trapped deep within her chest. It would be loosed later, during the burial of her mother, and not a moment before. Even in death, there were strict rules to follow, and while there were allowances, certain proprieties were observed at all times, even in private.

When she went to find Lance, she found him right outside, sound asleep on the bed that was usually hers when she stayed with the Queen Mother. It had been prepared for her arrival, and freshened with new leaves and moss so it would be comfortable. Smiling, she settled on the few precious inches he'd left her, and kept watch on the entrance. Her friend needed time to grieve in private, and she would do all she could to allow Annissya that time.

Tomorrow was for more important ceremonies, and they would all need to be well rested to deal with the problems that would rise from the Queen Mother's death.

* * *

**AN:** Here we are, another chapter down, and several more to go. How many I can't say, but we're off to the races now! Here goes!


	4. Etiquette and Plans

**Disclaimer:** I still don't own it, and really do hate typing all this out. It's annoying, but keeps me from getting sued. I just write about what I enjoy and continue to hope that I'm doing justice to the original story. Let's get back to the story, shall we?

* * *

**Planet Zalaria: Forbidden Territories**

With tears coursing down her cheeks, Dusty stood off to one side as Cassidy's body was gently, reverently, lowered into the ground, Lance a step or two away and behind her. Only Sarrassi, her protector, and Odiphus, whom she looked on as an uncle, stood beside her. As close a friend as Dusty had been to the Queen Mother, she was an outsider, human, and had no right to stand with her. Annissya, her ears and whiskers drooping with sadness, watched from her place at the graveside. Her voice thick with emotion yet strong, carried to all around. For Lance's benefit, Dusty kept up a running translation. "We lay our beloved mother to rest today," Annissya said, not looking up from her mother's body. "As our sun seeks rest this night, so our mother passes from our sight. While we know the sun will come up again, our mother will never again smile upon us, or offer words of advice, except in our memories. Let us remember always her sense of justice, and her strength through adversity. A beacon through the dark times, and a shining example to all Zalarians, she will be greatly missed by all.

"Go in peace, Mother, and join our ancestors and your mate in the afterlife. Greet us when we return to the earth when our time comes." Annissya bowed low one last time to her mother before tossing a small handful of dirt into the hole. As others lined up to do the same, she looked up at last and watched the sun drop below the horizon as her mother had passed from her sight. The grief was like a living, breathing entity inside her. She knew it would lessen as time passed, but that moment seemed an eternity away.

"You did well, my friend," Dusty murmured, stepping up to pay her respects to Annissya. "Your mother would be proud of you."

"I hope so, Dusty," Annissya replied, wishing she could cry like Dusty did. It seemed the perfect outlet for the pain inside her. "I know that I will miss her every day."

"That's as it should be," she told her, putting a hand to her heart and bowing low. "One day, the thought won't cause as much pain as it does now. You know she wouldn't want you to be sad forever."

"I know," Annissya said, lowering her head to Dusty's level. "I can only hope it is as you say, and the thought of my mother will not crush me with grief and sadness." A rustle of leaves had all the Zalarians turning toward the jungle, each of them ready for anything. Lance watched, stunned, as creatures he hadn't seen before emerged from the rampant growth. Bipedal, the creatures carried fruit, leaves and even rocks in their clawed hands. The colors on them varied, making them look like a rainbow moving through the jungle. One of the creatures, the largest, carried a basketball sized rock and reverently placed it beside Cassidy, stroking one long claw over it before stepping up to Annissya. It bowed and Annissya copied the gesture of respect.

_What's going on, Dusty?_ Lance asked, not wanting to speak aloud and disturb the scene he was sure none of the Zalarians had expected. _What are those creatures?_

_Have you ever seen a raptor in a museum, Lance?_ she asked in reply, watching with great interest as the leader, almost as tall as Annissya and a deep sky blue, spoke to Annissya for several moments before stepping away. _They're kind of like that, but they don't eat meat. These guys are vegetarians. The Zalarians call them Meeks. It's not just because they usually run from everything, but from the way they speak._

_What was with the rock?_

_That's the catch rock._ He was confused and showed it. _The pack, for lack of a better term, whenever they come to a clearing will find the largest, most interesting rock. Then, they separate by color and toss the rock back and forth between them. Whichever one holds onto the rock the longest gets the juiciest piece of fruit they managed to find that day. Cassidy found that rock for them, and they've had it with them for years. They're showing their respect by giving it back to her._

_I see._ He thought about that for a few moments while the rest of the Meeks filed passed the grave, leaving their offerings before moving on. _What was it the big one said to Annissya?_

_That they, too, feel sadness at the Queen Mother's passing and will miss her just as she does. They respected her, and will continue to do so, passing her memory among their kind so all could know how great her mother was._ She chuckled a little when the leader appeared to notice her and walked over to them.

"Meek?" it questioned, tilting its head much a like a curious bird. A wealth of inflection was carried in the single word, one Dusty had no trouble interpreting.

"Meek," she replied, shrugging her shoulders a little and spreading her hands to her sides. _It wanted to know if there was anything more it could do for Annissya,_ she told Lance, bowing low to the creature in gratitude. _I told it that there was, but would probably have to wait for Annissya to ask._

_That's a lot for a one-word answer,_ Lance replied with a chuckle. Once the grave was filled, the Zalarians and the Meeks wandered together, not back to the den, as Lance thought they would, but through the jungle. _Where are we going?_

_I'm not sure, Lance,_ Dusty answered honestly, ducking to avoid a branch that snapped back at her, _but I think we'll know soon enough._ They passed through a fruit grove and several Zalarians as well as the Meeks stopped long enough to pick some of them. Another few minutes of walking brought them to a large clearing. The Meeks immediately scattered through it, looking for a rock. One of them started jabbering excitedly, hefting one above its head. The others gathered around and passed the rock between them before splitting up into teams.

"What's going on?" Lance asked, watching the proceedings with an interested eye. He wondered if what was going on was part of the burial ritual, but he didn't think so. It seemed, to him, as if the Meeks were trying to find a way to cheer everyone up.

"Catch!" Dusty cried happily, abandoning him on the sidelines to join the game. She wasn't the only one: many of the younger Zalarians joined her, and they quickly spread themselves out among the Meeks. "Come on, Lance!" she called over her shoulder, a grin splitting her face in two. "We need one more to keep things even!"

"What do I do?"

"Catch the rock when it comes to you," she told him, "and hold onto it as long as you can. Think of it like a game of keep-away."

"I think I can do that," he replied, laughing to see her so happy at the simple game. The leader let out a trilling call, much like a referee's whistle and the game was on. He soon lost Dusty in the milling bodies of the players, but found he had little attention to spare to look for her. It was all he could do to keep from being trampled by the creatures running around him. All of them towered over him and a nudge from them was like being run into by Hunk at a full run. While they barely moved, the momentum sent him sprawling, but he found it just as much fun as they did.

He saw the rock come flying toward him, and leaped to intercept it from an emerald green Meek. Tucking the rock under one arm, he ducked and wove his way around the Zalarians, sometimes diving under them when they least expected it. The Meeks were harder to evade, and he was almost cornered when he saw Dusty, waving her arms. "Catch!" he shouted and hurled it with all his strength. The Meeks turned to follow the rock, and he saw Dusty catch it as he followed after them.

"Over here, Dusty!" shouted one of the Zalarians, and she tossed it, but it was caught by an orange Meek running the opposite direction. The game ended soon after, the orange Meek declared the victor by both the Zalarian elders and the lead Meek. There was plenty of fruit to go around, though the juiciest one went to the winner, but no player walked away hungry.

"I haven't played Catch in years," Dusty panted, dropping to sit beside Lance, her fruit cupped in her hands. "I forgot how much fun it is and how tiring it can be."

"It _was_ fun," Lance agreed, digging into his fruit. "Is it really just a game?"

"Not entirely. It's used to keep the eye and mind sharp, and the body strong to escape the Krawlers." She chuckled. "It's also a mating ritual."

"What?"

"The orange that won?" Dusty remarked and pointed it out. "He'll have his pick of mates tonight."

"I see," Lance said, wisely letting the subject drop. After a few minutes to recover, the Zalarians and the Meeks parted ways, each side bowing to the other before departing the clearing. The Meeks melted deeper into the jungle, while the Zalarians went back the way they had come, heading for their den.

* * *

Dusty and Lance left early the next morning, despite protests from Annissya and Odiphus. Lance had countered their arguments before Dusty could, saying that he'd stayed long enough and that it wouldn't be wise to tempt fate further. "It's only because of the Queen Mother's passing that I was allowed to stay as long as I did without incident," he pressed when they fell silent. "I wouldn't want to cause trouble for you if I can help it." He bowed deeply and respectfully to the Zalarians and even managed a small smile. "Thank you for allowing me to see your world and all of you. It's an honor I'll cherish and remember always."

"You are most welcome, Lance," Annissya replied, returning the bow. "Just remember that you have promised not to reveal our existence to outsiders."

"I won't."

"As far as I am concerned, you are welcome back with Dusty anytime you should wish to visit," she went on, surprising him. He'd never expected to be welcomed back, and it both honored and humbled him that he'd been given the privilege of returning.

"I look forward to it."

"Do not stay away so long again, Dusty," Annissya said, leaning down to rub her cheek against Dusty's. It marked Dusty as family, and Annissya had never done it before. Dusty felt her eyes sting, and hoped she wouldn't embarrass herself in front of the Zalarians. "We will miss you."

"And I you, my friend," she replied, reaching up with one hand to touch Annissya's other cheek, accepting the honor and returning it. "I'll visit again soon."

"Good luck on your journey," Odiphus said, bowing to them both when Annissya backed away.

"Advise her well, Odiphus." Dusty reached up and ruffled the fur on his chest. "She will need you." He bent and she whispered in his ear, making sure her voice wouldn't carry to Lance or Annissya. Odiphus looked surprised, but nodded his answer to what she said. "Farwell." They turned to walk up the entrance ramp, leaving Zalaria behind a few minutes later.

"What was that all about?" Lance asked when they were away, heading back to Arus.

"What?"

"What did you say to Odiphus?"

"Oh, that." She thought for a moment, before she waved the thought away. "It's nothing really, and probably won't mean anything for another year or two anyway. Don't worry about it."

"Sarrassi?"

"How'd you guess?"

"It doesn't take a genius to see that he loves Annissya, Dusty," he replied, smiling a little at the surprised look on her face. "She loves him, too, but isn't ready to admit it yet. She'll need him, though, to get through this, and that might just be what they need to tell each other how they feel."

"I agree," she said approvingly, "and that's what I told Odiphus. He'll keep an eye on them and keep them from getting _too_ familiar with each other. She hasn't chosen a mate yet, and it wouldn't look good for her to be caught in a compromising situation just now."

"I see," he answered with a nod. Dusty smiled at him before turning her attention back to the controls. The trip had been a revealing one to say the least, and he could only hope that his nerves would hold out for the rest of whatever else Dusty would come to tell him.

* * *

**To Be Continued . . . **

**AN:** Short chapter. Nothing else seemed to fit, though, and I've been looking over the original and realized that I've veered off course quite a bit. I'm going to try to bring it back to where I want it, but we might end up with something altogether different. Who knows, it might be better than the first one. It's turning out that way anyway. Read and Review, please. It helps to know that folks are still reading my stuff.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Notes:** For those of you still following me, I am deeply sorry for failing to update in such a long time. My muse, the witch, has deserted me in my most desperate hour. I don't want to give up on my stories, but every idea I try falls flat on the floor. I hadn't made any signifigant type of headway with ANY of my stories, and feel the pain of writer's block most keenly. It truly sucks to leave my characters in limbo, and they're all yelling at me to finish their story, but I just can't seem to do so.

If anyone has ANY ideas, I'll be more than happy to look them over and will give credit where credit is due if I use them. Here's hoping that traitorous muse returns soon with a REALLY good excuse for her long absence and a TON of useful ideas. Otherwise, I might have to try to find a new one.

Wish me luck, everyone, and I hope to get back to the business of writing again soon.

DragonLadyRelena


End file.
